Semiconductor fuse technology, sometimes called “e-fuse” technology, allows for post-fabrication hardware programming of integrated circuits. By analogy with a standard household fuse, a semiconductor fuse can be designed to permanently open circuit upon application of a programming current. By including one or more semiconductor fuses in an integrated circuit, on-chip modifications, one time programmable (OTP) memory, and/or circuit tuning functions can be provided. For example, using appropriate sensing circuits, a semiconductor fuse can represent a binary “1” when close circuited, and a binary “0” when open circuited.
Integrated circuit fabrication processes include numerous process steps, such photolithographic patterning, material deposition and material removal steps. Each step requires a wafer to be exposed to a variety of chemical and/or mechanical steps, and incurs production costs and time. Therefore, a need exists for semiconductor fuses and fabrication methods that reduce or eliminate process steps.